Infrastructure assets, such as utility poles, electrical wires, gas lines, water lines, etc., may become damaged as a result of natural disasters (e.g., severe thunderstorms, hail, wind, hurricanes, floods, tornadoes, blizzards, etc.), manmade disasters, wear-and-tear, etc. Damage to infrastructure assets causes service interruptions, which can be inconvenient, create supply and manpower shortages.
Repairing damaged infrastructure involves assessing infrastructure damage in order to determine which assets are damaged, the extent of the damage, and dispatching the proper repair personnel and equipment to repair damaged infrastructure based on the extent of the damage. Assessing damaged infrastructure is typically a time-consuming process which, in turn, delays the repair of infrastructure and the restoration of service. For example, assessing damaged infrastructure typically involves in-person observation, sometimes at road or utility line elevation, causing slow assessments, and limited accessibility. Also, assessing damaged infrastructure involves determining the extent of the damage.